A Wish Come True
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: Set in the very last episode. Buffy is granted one life-altering wish. Will she choose to restore Angels's humanity, bring back Spike, bring back Anya, or bring back Tara for her very best friend?


_**Hey peoples! I absolutely love Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I've decided to do a few fanfics on it. My favourite pairing in it, without a doubt is Willow and Tara. So as you can imagine I was devastated when Warren killed Tara. I always hoped that she would somehow come back but she never did. I was reading up on the show and I saw that Joss Whedon (a complete legend) had a different ending in mind but unfortunately Amber Benson was unavailable for filming. So I'm going to do that as a fanfic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I did not create nor write Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its episodes. Nor did I create this story; it's just so good I have to put it up on this website. **_

_**Please read and review!!! Happy reading! ^_^**_

_**A Wish Come True:**_

The Scoobies had just gotten out of the bus and they looked upon Sunnydale, or at least what was once Sunnydale. Buffy walked up to the former town away from everybody else, thinking. She was told by some higher power that she could be granted one life altering wish. She took a deep breath and tried to think, it was time to decide.

She looked at all the possibilities, the love of her life, Angel. They would never be able to marry, have kids or even make love. Buffy also knew that one day, she would die and Angel would have to go on for eternity without her. It was possible for him to regain his humanity, with this one wish.

Then she thought back to Spike. He had done so much for Buffy. He would've died to keep Dawn's secret; he was the only person she could talk to after she was torn out of heaven. He let Glory beat him close to death to protect them, and he also got his soul back for her. And now he was dead. A man that would always be in her heart, she would never see again.

Then Buffy turned around and looked at her friends. They had been there for her from the start. They had risked their lives so many times and yet they never left her side. She looked at Giles; he had lost Jenny a few years before. It hurt him so much. Xander; he and only just lost Anya, a good friend to them all and a true love for him and finally there was Willow. Her best friend, she had always been there for her, both for her being the Slayer and for personal, emotional things. She felt like she really owed Willow.

She wanted to use this opportunity to help the people that had been there for her. She knew who needed it the most, who had been hurt the most.

Buffy turned around to the higher power.

"Okay, I've made my decision."

"Is...is it time?" Willow asked Giles.

"Yes I think so. She's prevented yet another apocalypse; this is when she has to do it."

"I wonder what she'll wish for. I bet it will have something to do with Angel," Willow grinned a little.

Buffy turned around and faced them a few minutes later. She had gone out of sight a few minutes before.

"Okay, I've made my wish," she said softly, looking at Willow mostly, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Wh...What did you wish for?" Willow asked.

"Some new shoes, they're designer ones! Really expensive!"

"You wasted your wish on shoes!?" Willow exclaimed.

"No silly!" Buffy smirked as she stood back revealing her real wish.

Tears fell from Willow's eyes almost immediately.

"T...Tara?!" she exclaimed.

"Willow!" Tara exclaimed back as they ran to each other and immediately held each other in a tight embrace.

"I...I can't believe this!" Willow cried as she kissed Tara passionately on the lips.

Willow reluctantly pulled away from Tara and looked at Buffy who was wearing a massive grin on her face.

"Buffy, thank you so much!" Willow exclaimed, still crying as she gave Buffy a hug.

"Well you deserve it. You were miserable without her!" Buffy grinned.

Willow turned to face Tara again.

"Were...were you in heaven? Like Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I...I was in this place. It was white, peaceful and everybody was happy. I could see you all, every day. I knew that you were happy. But I wasn't in heaven. But I am now," Tara smiled as she kissed Willow again.

_**Well that's it! Please review! I wish that happened! I so wish it did! Anyway, thank you for reading! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
